Pokemon Neon
by Superginji19
Summary: Take a trip to Shadonia and meet three trainers Vaati, Vega, and Solo.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon NEON

Chapter 1

Ginji: for those of you who are reading there are only 14 new pokemon in Neon.

Pakasen: an evolution for paturisu

Neoniten: 1st of the three legendary pokemon of Sadonia. The Neon Dragon. Dragon and Grass.

Hydoyos: the 2nd of the three legendary pokemon. The Water Hydra pokemon. Water and Dragon.

Colboltion: the last of the three legendary pokemon The Lightning Phoenix. Lightning, Fire, and Flying.

Sulferous: the 1st starter pokemon, the sulfer bird, fire and flying

Magnous: the evolution of sulferous, the magma bird, fire and flying

Butorous: the final evolution of sulferous, the blazing phoenix, fire and flying

Hygen: the second starter, the water dragon, water and dragon.

Aquadon: the evolution of hyden, the ocean dragon, water and dragon

Neptoneon: final evolution of hyden, the water god dragon, water and dragon.

Xenos: the last starter, the grass lizard, grass.

Kryporon: the evolution of xenos, the forest dragon, grass and dragon

Neophadon: the final evolution of xenos, the earth dragon, grass, flying, and dragon.

Nitoro: the ancient dragon of shadoina. The lightspeed dragon. Fire, water, and flying.

Ginji the new trainers and the pokemon they have before visiting professor Fern.

Vaati: Oblivion the riolu and Cyber the lucario. he was a lonely kid until he meet Solo and Vega.

Solo: lost his parents in a storm that happened when he was six, he was then adopted by Vega's parents.

Vega: Was a quiet person until he met Solo and became brothers.

Ginji: on to the story!

* * *

Welcome to the world of pokemon. The is the region of Shadonia.

In a small town called Phophorous town we find three childhood friends. Vaati, Solo, and Vega. Let's fallow them on their journey to the Shadonia pokemon league.

"Morning mom," yawned Vaati as he threw two poke balls releasing two pokemon a riolu and a lucario. Then the two pokemon ran outside.

"Morning son and happy birthday," said Vaati's mom as she took out a cake from the oven and put it out on the table to cool. " Now go get dressed while we are waiting for Solo and Vega to come over it's there birthdays also."

"Ok mom," said Vaati as he entered a room underneath the stairs. There he found a picture of him when he was six with the two pokemon he released but they were in bandages, his mom was also there, and a another person that looked a lot like Vaati, also Vega and Solo were with them. "Dad."

_Flashback six years ago_

_"Son please go lock the doors ok," said Vaati's dad as he helped Vaati's mom into the basement._

_"Ok dad," said Vaati as he shut the doors and locked them._

_When he was running to the basement two figures landed __in front of Vaati. "Dad these two pokemon landed in our living room!" yelled Vaati as he helped up the two pokemon into the basement._

_"It's a riolu and a lucario," said Vaati's dad._

_Then the two woke up._

_"Hello are you the one who saved us," said the riolu to Vaati by using telepathy._

_"Yes what is your name," said Vaati._

_"I'm Oblivion the riolu and this is my older brother Cyber," said Oblivion_

_"Thanks for saving us," said Cyber._

_"No problem," said Vaati with a big smile._

_End of the flashback_

Then Vaati got on his T-shirt, it is all white except the master ball on the back covered in blue flames. Next he got on his black jeans. Then he sliped on his black jacket with cobalt blue flames on the sleeves and a V covered in flames on the back. Next he pulled his fingerless gloves on. then he tied a bandanna on his wrist.

Then Vaati steped out the door only to be knocked over by the same two pokemon he released earlier.

"Are you ok Vaati?" asked the riolu through telepathy.

"I'm fine Oblivion just be careful inside the house same to you Cyber," said Vaati as he stood up.

"Fine," said Cyber through telepathy.

~DING DONG~

"I'll get the door mom!" yelled Vaati as he ran to the door.

Then he open the door to find two familiar people..

"Hey Solo and Vega," said Vaati.

"Hi Vaati," said Solo as he took of his blue shoes.

Solo has a blue jacket with red flames on the sleeves, a S covered in black flames on his back, he has black jeans, and has a bandanna tied to his arm.

"Happy birthday Vaati," said Vega.

Vega has a red jacket with black flames on his sleeves, a V covered in Green flames,he has black jeans, and has a bandanna to his neck

" And happy birthday to you guys also," said Vaati.

"So what pokemon are you choosing?" asked Solo.

"Well I'm getting Sulferous," said Vega.

"I'm getting Xenos," said Vaati.

"I'm going to get Hyden," said Solo

"Vaati, Vega, Solo the cake is getting cold," said Vaati's mom.

"Coming mom," said Vaati as the three of them ran into the dining room.

after they all had breakfast and the cake.

"Here Vaati, Vega, and Solo," said Vaati's mom as she gave them each a present.

When they opened them up they found that they each got a new Pokemon Tech of poketech, It has an entire map of the world, cell phone, friends list, mission screen, and hover board maker.

"Thanks Mom," said Vaati.

"Now boys you have to head out for professor Ferns office and try not to be late," said Vaati's mom as she grabbed to dishes.

"Ok mom," said Vaati as he hugged his mom goodbye. "Return Oblivion and Cyber," said Vaati as he brought Cyber and Oblivion into their poke balls.

Outside the city gates.

"Ready guys?" asked solo as he transmitted his hover board.

"You know it," said Vaati as he and Vega got out their hover boards.

"Let's head out for Oxendo!" yelled Solo.

"Ya!" yelled Vaati and Vega.

At professor Fern's office.

"Hello children," said Professor Fern's assistant.

"Hello is professor Fern here?" asked Vega.

"Ah yes he is upstairs," said The assistant.

"Thanks," said Vega as the three of them ran up stairs. When they got there they found Professor Fern sleeping on his desk.

"Anyone got a zubat?" said Vaati.

"No but I used to play with this zubat," said Vega as he picked up a poke ball. "Go Zubat!" yelled Vega as he threw the ball releasing a bat. "Zubat use screech," said Vega as the zubat screamed into professor fern's ears.

Then Professor fern jumped and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Check please," said Fern as he fell on his desk. "Oh you guys are early here take your pokemon they are over there," said Fern as he fell back asleep.

They quickly left after grabbing their pokemon leaving Fern to sleep quietly.

on the outskirts of town.

"Let head out on our journey," said Vaati.

**That's all for now please stay tuned and if you want your trainers in the next chapter leave a review.**

**SuperGinji19  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon NEON

Chapter 2

Ginji: time for new characters!

Rita (RandomTomboy12): a random girl with a tomboyish attitude. Rita is the first Gym leader of Shadonia, but she doesn't have a certain type of Pokémon, she likes to be random. If you value your life never call Rita short or… you see. She has a Hygen named Hygo, a Pikachu named Rose, a houndoom named Shade, and a joelteon named Electro.

Raul: Meet Rita's overly annoying brother (RandomTomboy12 told me her brother doesn't know that Pikachu evolves with a thunder stone). He thinks that he should only have strong Pokémon, it's like he is Paul but he is very stupid. He has a Steelix, Scizor, Bastiodon, Vaporion, and a Bibarel.

Aero: Aero is Vaati's older brother. He is the top trainer in the Elite Four. He is kind but when it comes to battling he is focused and doesn't leave his eyes off the match. Aero has an Aquadon, Salamance, Luxaray, Flygon, Lucario, and a Zoarark.

Six: Data unknown

Ten: Data unknown

Fourteen: Data unknown

Ginji: on to the story!

On Route 271 we find our young trainers outside of Radon cave, right now we find Solo trying to catch a Pokémon for the first time. Vega is up in a tree just staring at the river thinking. Vaati was over buy the tree cooking.

"Go Pokeball!" yelled Solo as he threw a pokeball at a wild Zoura.

"Come on Solo you got it this time!" yelled Vaati as he was frying up some veggies. Then Vaati quickly flipped all of the burgers on the grill, then Vaati quickly put out five dishes of Pokémon food. As soon as the Pokeball stopped shaking Vaati had everything set up for lunch. "Lunch is served guys," said Vaati as he punched the tree to signal Vega because when Vega gets into a deep thought the only way to get him out is for him to fall out of the tree. Then Vega fell off the tree and landed in his seat.

"Damn Vaati where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Solo after he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Well my mom gave me cooking lessons last year and then mom told how to make Pokémon food," said Vaati as dished up some fried veggies.

"Nice so Solo what were you thinking about?" asked Solo.

"Oh sorry," said Vega as he quickly turned his attention to Solo. "I'm thinking about entering contest."

"That's an awesome idea Vega," said Vaati.

"Really?" asked Vega in an astonished voice.

"Ya Vega contest seem like your forte because you very creative," said Solo.

"Thanks guys," said Vega as he grabbed his fork.

Then a boy of the age 17 came over to the table and threw Vaati from his seat.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" yelled Vaati.

"Shut up," yelled the boy as he started to eat Vaati's food. Then he spit out Vaati's food. "This is terrible where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me!" yelled Vaati.

"Well then she is as much a terrible cook as you," laughed the boy.

"You better take that back!" yelled Vaati as he threw a pokeball at the boy's head.

"You think you're tough?" said the boy. Then he noticed Vaati's pokeball . "Oh so you're a Pokémon trainer, you probably have real weak Pokémon," said the boy mocking Vaati.

"Shut the F*ck up!" yelled Vaati as he released Cyber right by him.

"So you think I'm weak do ya?" Asked Cyber while using telepathy.

"How did you get a primo Pokémon when you're a third rate trainer?" said the boy in a stunned voice.

"That's it!" yelled Vaati as he ran at the boy.

"You think you can b…" then the boy got a face full of Vaati's shoe.

"Uh Vega should we stop Vaati?" asked Solo as he set up Vaati's spot at the table and served him up some more food.

"Let's say we didn't, I want to see Vaati kick his ass because no one makes fun of Vaati and his mom," said Vega as he took a sip of coffee.

"True so very very true," said Solo as he sat down and finished his veggies.

"So think I'm third rate do ya?" yelled Vaati as he kicked the boy in the balls. Then Vaati dodged the boy's punch. Then Vaati jumped on the boy's shoulders, grabbed his head, flipped backwards, made the boy land on his back, and then drop elbowed him in the gut. "Hope you learned your lesson," said Vaati as he brushed of his hands.

"That was amazing!" said Solo in amazement.

"I never knew he could fight like that," said Vega.

Then the Boy started to run into Radon cave. "You'll regret that kid!" yelled the boy.

"Why don't you go cry to your mom and tell her you got your butt kick by a twelve year-old boy!" yelled Vaati as he sat back down at the table.

'Dude where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Solo.

"My dad, you see after Aero left six years ago everyone started to pick on me at school, bullies would beat me up, and I always was alone because you two were my only friends back then, one day when I was seven dad found out I got my arm broken at school so that was the final straw, he taught me how to fight back," said Vaati as he poured a glass of water. "Ever since I haven't been picked on yet," said Vaati as he grabbed a rock and threw it behind him.

Then a sound came from Radon cave. "Ow, who threw that rock," said the same boy from before.

"Damn you have great accuracy!" exclaimed Vega.

"Oh that was fluke," said Vaati as he finished his lunch. Then everyone cleaned up and headed into Radon cave. On the way they ran into the same kid and this time Vega kicked his ass because he called Vega an emo.

Inside the Radoberg Gym

"Hello me and my friend Solo are here to battle!" yelled Vaati into the empty.

"Ok who's first," said a girl that appeared behind Vaati.

"AH!" exclaimed Vaati as flipped frontward and landed on his feet looking at the Gym Leader, she was only thirteen. "You're the Gym Leader?" asked Vaati.

"Ya It would be me or my idiot brother Raul," said the Gym Leader.

"Would he be about yea tall, age seventeen, and has a personality like a Jerk!" exclaimed Solo.

"Yep that's him why?" asked the Gym Leader.

"Me and Vaati here both kicked his ass," said Vega.

"Why did you kick his ass?" asked the Gym Leader as she sat down.

"He said our Pokémon weak, he said my cooking is terrible, he called Vega here a emo, and he said I'm as terrible as my mom!" exclaimed Vaati.

"I'm going to have to teach him a lesson, but before I continue my name is Rita," said Rita as she shook Vaati's hand. "Who's first?" asked Rita as she took out a pokeball.

"That would be me," said Solo as grabbed Cobalt's pokeball.

"Ok Let the battle start, here it's a One on One no substitutions!" yelled Rita as she jumped back and threw her pokeball to release a Joelteon. "Go Electro!"

(Electro: Hey! That's not funny!)

(Ginji: Shut up electro and Go back to Rita's profile page or I can turn you back into a Joelteon.)

(Elecrto: F*ck you! *then Electro exited out a random door.)

"Go Cobalt!" yelled Solo. "Cobalt jump and then spin in the air while using Dark Pulse!"

Then Cobalt spun causing a dark twister in side of the gym, then the twister sucked up Electro. When the smoke cleared electro was knocked out on the floor. "What happened?" asked Rita as she brought electro back into his pokeball.

"Oh Cobalt used Dark Dive at the last minute," said Solo. "It is cobalt's best move and in turn he takes recoil damage," said Solo as he picked up Cobalt and rested him on his head.

"Ok so you next Vaati, Go Shade," said Rita as she released out a houndoom.

"Go Cyber!" yelled Vaati as Cyber came out.

"You have a lucario I heard they were super rare!" said Rita in amazement.

"I have a riolu also," said Vaati. "But let's drop the subject and battle!"

"Oh right, Shade use flame thrower!" yelled Rita. Then Shade unleashed a powerful blast of fire.

"Not good enough, Cyber use aura sphere to block flamethrower," said Vaati. Then Cyber's aura sphere blocked the fire but the aura on the Sphere became red. Then Cyber absorbed the sphere and a red aura surrounded cyber. "Now Cyber use Aura Blast!" yelled Vaati as Cyber released the energy causing a full scale blast of aura energy causing everything on the field to be consumed. After Cyber and Shade both were on their last leg, then Shade fell to the ground.

"Well I know when I'm beat her you two take the random badge," said Rita as she handed Solo and Vaati both a badge.

"Thanks," said both Vaati and Solo as they accepted their badges.

"And I was wondering can I join you guys on your journey?" asked Rita.

"What about your gym here?" asked Vaati as he returned Cyber to his pokeball.

"Remember my idiot brother, he will take the gym back I already got the random badge," said Rita as she showed them her badge.

"Well you're all set welcome aboard," said Vaati as he held out his hand.

"Glad to be aboard," said Rita as she shook Vaati's hand.

Outside of the gym

"You got everything Rita?" asked Solo.

"Yep I got all I need," said Rita as she grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks for the Gym back shorty," said Raul as he walked out of the gym.

"Don't call me short!" yelled Rita as she started to kick Raul's butt.

"You know I'm going to let her kick his butt," said Vaati.

The seas of Shadonia

"There it is Shadonia," said a boy with black hair.

"Come on Ash were all excited even though Paul here doesn't show it," said a boy with yellow hair.

"Shut up Barry before I kick your butt of this boat!" yelled Paul.

"If you do I'm going to fine you," said Barry.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Paul even louder.

"Settle down guys we're almost there," said Ash as his fateful companion Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

**Surprise ash, barry, and paul are back. Note I don't own the character Rita RandomTomboy does.**

**SuperGinji19**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon NEON

Chapter 3

Ginji: today we have Four new characters

Pichu-Chan (Pichufan101): Pichu-Chan is one of Rita's best friends. She is in charge of the gym in Zinton town. Her Pokémon are Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu.

Atom: Atom is the second best in the elite four. He is one of Aero's best friends. Atom is Vega's older brother but Vega doesn't like to talk about Atom. Atom has a deoxys, latios, Zoroark, and a Neophoadon.

Gear: this is unknown to Solo but Gear is Solo's older brother. I will get into more details during the story. He is the third best in the in the elite four. He has a Butorgon, Charzard, Typhlsoin, Galade, Staraptor, and a Zoura.

Nova: The cousin of Aero and Vaati. He is the Fourth best in the elite four. He has a Pikachu, Deoxys, Torterra, Empolean, and an Infrenape.

Ginji: starting the Story.

At Oxendo's pokemon center Vaati, Vega, Solo, and Rita stopped for the night.

"Mr. Vaati," said Nurse Joy as Vaati walked by the counter.

"Yes," said Vaati as he turned his attention to Nurse Joy.

"There is call for you on the Video Phone," said Nurse Joy as she pointed at the small plasma TV with a phone attached to it. "Dial 9," said Nurse Joy as she walked to a backroom.

_I wonder who is calling_, thought Vaati as he dialed 9 to see Aero sleeping on the videophone. "Aero, Aero! AERO WAKE UP!" yelled Vaati.

"AH!" yelled Aero as he fell backwards on his chair. "Oh Vaati sorry I fell asleep,"

"You never change Aero," laughed Vaati. "How's Gear been lately?" asked Vaati.

"He been doing an ok job," then Aero changed his tone to more of a stern tone. "Have you been keeping your promise?" asked Aero.

"Yep never tell Solo that Gear is his brother," said Vaati." He will find out when Gear is ready to tell him,"

"Good," said Aero. "I'm thinking of taking a trip to Oxendo to see you and your friends,"

"That sounds like a great idea," said Vaati.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Vaati," said Aero.

"See ya Aero have a safe trip," said Vaati as he hung up the phone.

Then Oblivion jumped onto Vaati's shoulder.

"Aero is coming to visit?" asked Oblivion while using telepathy.

"Ya he is," said Vaati as he rubbed Oblivion's head.

At Revolution Tower

"Aero wait!" yelled Gear as he, Nova, and Atom ran out of the stair well.

"What's up guys?" asked Aero as he turned his attention to them.

"We were wondering if we go with you to Oxendo Town?" asked Gear. "I need to tell Solo the truth,"

"I want to spend some time with Vega," said Atom.

"Me I want to spend some time with you Vaati as a family," said Nova.

"Well ok guys but my car I drive," said Aero as he got into the driver's seat.

"ROAD TRIP!" yelled Nova as he entered one of the back seats.

"I call shotgun," said Atom as he entered the front passenger seat.

"No fair!" exclaimed Gear as he entered the back seat.

"Be nice," said Aero as he started the ignition, then the car drove off and started to hover over water that surrounded the island Revolution Tower is on.

Then Nova put a CD into the Stereo System, the catalyst from linkin park started to play.

"Dude you got the a thousand suns disc?" said Atom with a surprised tone.

"Yep," said Nova with a big grin.

At Oxendo town

"Ok let's get a room for the night," said Ash as he, Paul, and Barry entered the Pokémon center.

"Ya but I want to get some training in," said Barry.

"We will Barry but we have to get a room to put our stuff away," said Paul as he walked up to the counter. "One room please," asked Paul.

"Here is room 3's card," said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks," said Paul as he handed Ash the card. "Come on," said Paul.

"What did you think of the first gym leader?" asked Ash.

"Weak beyond belief," said Paul.

"So weak I'm going to fine him," said Barry.

"But it seemed there used to be a different gym leader," said Paul. Then Vaati walked out of his room crashing into Paul.

"Hey watch it," said Vaati as he dropped Cyber's pokeball.

"You watch yourself," said Paul, then he noticed Cyber's pokeball. "Are you a trainer?" asked Paul as he stood up.

"Ya who's asking?" said Vaati as he picked up Cyber's pokeball.

"How about a battle one on one," said Paul.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Vaati.

"I'll be outside," said Paul as he walked off.

"Sorry about Paul," said Ash as he helped up Vaati.

"It's ok I just hope he didn't wake up my friends," said Vaati as he brushed himself off.

"Too late," said Solo, Vega, and Rita.

"Crap," said Vaati. "Come on guys lets head out to the battle field," said Vaati as they ran outside.

The Battle field

"This will be a one on one no substitution," said Vega. "ready battle!"

"Torterra standby for battle," said Paul as he released Torterra

"Cyber stand and fight," said Vaati as he released Cyber.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" yelled Paul as Torterra made a tornado of leafs.

"Cyber use Aura Sphere to block the attack," said Vaati as Cyber blocked the attack causing Aura Sphere to turn green. Then Cyber absorbed the aura sphere causing his paws to be covered in a green aura. "Cyber use Aura Slash!" yelled Vaati as Cyber climbed onto Torterra's back and started to slash Torterra's back until Torterra fainted.

"Torterra is unable to battle the victor is Vaati," said Vega.

"Not bad kid," said Paul.

"Hey Vaati I was wondering do you guys want to join us were on our way to the Shadoina leage what to join us," asked Ash.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Vaati as he held out his hand.

"Welcome abord Vaati, Vega, Solo, and Rita," said Ash.

"Thanks," said Vaati, Vega, and Solo. Rita was talking with Barry.

"Well let's head to bed," said Paul as he walked into the pokemon center. Then everyone fallowed Paul.

Over Zinton town

"Let's stay at this town for the night," said Aero.

"OK first thing in the morning we head out," said Gear as he was carefully looking out for someone.

The Next morning

"Hey wake up you guys breakfast is served," said Vaati as he opened Ash, Barry, and Paul's room to wake them up.

"What's for breakfast," asked Ash.

"Well we have Omelets with Tiny bits of beef, peppers, onions, and cheese, then there is hash browns, and Freshly made orange juice," said Vaati.

"Damn that sound good," said Barry as he jumped out of bed.

"Well I am hungry," said Paul as he got up.

Outside after everyone finished eating their breakfast

"My complements to the sheaf," said Ash.

"Thanks," said Vaati.

Then a hover car landed next to the table

"Hey Vaati," said Aero as he messed up Vaati's hair.

"Hey Aero," said Vaati as he tied his bandana over his messed up hair. "Oh ya Atom, Gear, and Nova.

Then Solo went to Gear.

"Hey brother," said Solo to Gear.

"How did you know Solo?" asked Gear.

"I overheard mom and dad talking about you and how you saved me from being taken by grandma, and how grandma tried to take you away from mom and dad," said Solo with some tears. "Thanks for saving me Gear," said Solo as he gave Solo a hug.

"You're welcome Solo," said Gear.

"Can you explain who you three are?" asked Paul

"Well we are the elite four," said Nova.

"What!" yelled everyone but Vaati, Vega, Solo, and the elite four.

**A little cliffhanger there please stay tuned for chapter 3.**

**SuperGinji19**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon NEON  
chapter 4

In the skies of Shadonia over Zinton town inside of Aero's hover car.

Aero, Nova, and Vaati were hanging out in the front seats, Barry and Rita were talking until a Staraptor hit the car causing Barry to accidentally kissed Rita on the lips, and everyone else was in the back.

"So how are things at revolution tower Atom?" said Vega as he asked Atom.

"So far no one has come so we face each other but we can't beat Aero," replied Atom.

"Hey Gear how did you and me get separated?" asked Solo.

"Well back then me and you used to live in Zinton town until that fateful day," said Gear. "It happened when I was six and you weren't even one yet,"

/flash back/

"You see grandpa had just divorced grandma," narrated Gear. "And Grandma hated Mom for marrying Dad, she thought mom couldn't take care of me so she tried to take me by force, but I had a sulfurous and charmander back then so charmander used flamethrower to get grandma away from me and sulfurous used smokescreen to get me out of the house, after I was running for 3 hours until I got to grandpa's new house, he took care of me for two years until grandpa told me that grandma was trying to take you from mom and dad so we headed to the house again to find grandma trying to tear you out of mom's hands while dad was trying to get grandma away from you, then grandpa gave me a pair of black clothes and mask to enter without my identity being found out by grandma, then sulfurous used smokescreen one more time and charmander used fake out on grandma making her flinch then I directed mom and dad to grandpa's truck and then we headed to Vega and Atom's house were you, mom, and dad were brought into the family while I stayed at Vaati and Aero's house,"

/End of flash back/

"Wow," said Solo.

In the front seats

"Well we're at Zinton town," said Aero as he slowed the car down to land it.

"AERO WATCH OUT!" yelled Vaati and Nova pointing at the window.

When Aero looked he saw girl on a hover board coming straight at them until she hit the hood causing the air bags to go off. Then Aero quickly landed the car.

"Aero is everything OK," said Ash as he opened the front seats to see Vaati and Nova knocked out and fell out of the seats on to the ground.

"Aero everything is fine," said Aero as he popped the air bags.

"So who is this?" said Solo as he got out and noticed the girl on the hood.

"That would be my friend Pichu-chan," said Rita as she stepped out of the car.

"That explains it," said Paul.

"Take that back Paul!" yelled Rita as she held a bat to Paul's heat.

"Where did she get that?" said Vaati.

"That is mine," said Aero as he took it away from Rita. "And I don't want blood on it," said Aero as he put it in the trunk.

"Fine," said Rita in an annoyed tone.

Then Pichu-Chan regained couscous and stood up.

"I feel like I hit a building," said Pichu-chan as she rubbed the front of her head.

"Hey Pichu-chan!" said Rita.

"Oh Hey Rita!" said Pichu-chan as she walked over to her friend.

"Any way Pichu-chan me and my friends here are here to battle you," said Rita.

"Ok meet me at the gym," said Pichu-chan as she ran off.

"Any way let's head out to the gym," said Solo as he ran off.

Everyone fallowed except for Vega who entered the woods looking like he was looking for something or someone.

At the gym

"So who is first?" asked Pichu-chan. "But I can only face three of you today,"

"I'll go first," said Vaati as he stepped onto the field.

"Ok Go Richu," said Pichu-chan as she released a richu.

"Oblivion stand up and fight!" yelled Vaati as he released Oblivion.

"Richu use Iron Tail!" yelled Rita as Richu started to stash at Oblivion but Oblivion was too fast for Richu.

"Oblivion use Aura Sphere!" yelled Vaati as Oblivion blocked the attack causing Aura sphere to turn gray. Then oblivion absorbed the sphere into his arms until his arms were covered by steel blades. "Use Aura Strike!"

Then Oblivion disappeared in a blur.

"Where did he go?" said Pichu-Chan as she looked around.

"Now Strike Oblivion," said Vaati to Oblivion.

Then Oblivion appeared behind richu and slashed it in the back causing richu to hit the back wall then Richu fell down and fainted.

"Nice job Oblivion," said Vaati as he raised Oblivion on to his shoulders.

"Ok who is next?" said Pichu-chan as she released a Pikachu.

"I'll go," said Rita as she released Rose.

"Ok Pikachu use Volt tackle!" said Pichu-chan as Pikachu ran at Rose with electricity surrounding Pikachu.

"You do the same Rose," said Rita as Rose ran at Pikachu with electricity surrounding her also. When the two of them collided Pikachu was sent back but Rose was unharmed. But then the two of them took recoil damage.

"Rose use Flash Cannon!" said Rita as Rose started to fire small balls of energy from her paws. This caused Pikachu to get sent farther back. "Rose, finish this with Shock wave!" yelled Rita as Rose sent a wave of electricity at Pikachu making it faint. Then Rita and Rose sat down on the benches inside the gym.

"Last call for today," said Pichu-chan as she released a Pichu.

"I'll go," said Paul as he stood up and entered the field. "Hounchcrow stand by for battle!"

"Pichu use Shock wave!" yelled Pichu-chan as Pichu sent a shock wave at Hounchcrow.

"Hounchcrow use Air Cutter!" yelled Paul as Hounchcrow sent a wave of wind at Pichu causing it to blown back but Hounchcrow got hit by the shockwave.

"Pichu use volt tackle!" said Pichu-Chan as Pichu ran at Hounchcrow and was surrounded by electricity.

"Not good enough, Hounchcrow rise into the air and then use Brave bird!" yelled Paul as Hounchcrow dodged Volt tackle and then dived at Pichu with blue flames surrounding it. Then Hounchcrow bashed into Pichu causing an explosion, after the smoke cleared Pichu was on the ground and Hounchcrow was still flying.

"Congratulations, tomorrow I'll face you three," said Pichu-chan as she pointed at Solo, Ash, and Barry.

In the woods

_Where is he,_ thought Vega as he got into the center of the forest. Then a blue Pikachu entered the section of the area Vega was in with an apple in its hands as it swallowed the apple whole!

"Hey Static," said Vega as he sat down. Then the Pikachu turned around and saw Vega, then he walked over to Vega, When Static was in front of Vega he jumped onto Vega's lap.

"Pika pi, Pika chaa!" exclaimed Static as he jumped onto Vega's head.

"It's great to see you to Static," laughed Vega as he lifted Static off his head. "So Static do you want to join me and my friends on our journey?" asked Vega as he held a poke ball in front of Static.

Then Static hit the white button on the poke ball and went inside of the poke ball.

"Thanks Static," said Vega as he released Static and lifted him onto his backpack where Static fell asleep. "Let's head back," said Vega as he exited the woods.

At the Pokémon center

"So Rita why aren't you at your gym?" asked Pichu-chan as her and Rita sat down on a couch.

"My brother took it over but I choose to travel with Vaati, Solo, Ash, Paul, Barry, and Vega, speaking of Vega where is he?" asked Rita as she looked around the Pokémon center.

"I'm right here," said Vega as he sat down on a couch across Rita and Pichu-chan.

"Where were you?" asked Rita.

"I went to see an old friend and asked if he wanted to join me on our journey across Shadonia," said Vega as he lifted Static who was still asleep.

"He is cute," said Pichu-chan.

"My that is an oddly colored Pikachu you got there," said a boy that appeared behind Vega.

"Holy Sh*t," said Vega.

Then Barry, Paul, and Ash entered the Pokémon center after training.

"Hey is that Conway?" said Barry.

"Oh if it isn't Ash and Paul," said Conway.

"Hey what about me," said Barry.

"Oh who are you again?" asked Conway.

"Barry and I'm going to fine you if you forget again," said Barry.

"Ok well I'll see you guys late," said Conway as he left.

"Freak," said Vega, Rita, and Pichu-chan.

Then Static started to wake up.

"Well I'll see you guys later me and Static have to train," said Vega as he left the Pokémon center.

"See ya!" said Rita and Pichu-Chan.

Ginji: that's all for now to find out what happens you will have to stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
